


Mal fleuri par l’automne

by Isagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (badly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I'm only posting it now, But less tragic than the original AU I guess, Give Kageyama Tobio A Boyfriend, Hanahaki Disease, I'm a Chaotic Evil™ when it comes to fanfic publication, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, tbh this is just an excuse to write about Tobio's crushes and how he handles them, written as part of my NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "Le jour où Kageyama commence à cracher des pétales blancs, il manque s'évanouir, s'accroche au mur de sa salle de bain, et se dit qu'il va vomir.Ce sont des narcisses. Narcissus poeticus, de la famille des Liliaceae ; il en avait collé sur son herbier, en primaire.Il sait très bien à qui elles sont adressées, d'où elles viennent."Hanahaki Disease : trope où les victimes de cette maladie régurgitent des pétales lorsque leur amour n'est pas réciproque.





	Mal fleuri par l’automne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ill-flowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487247) by [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa)



> C'est la première fiction Haikyuu!! que je poste ici donc je suis vachement fébrile haha (ceci est un rire nerveux). J'ai aussi très hâte de vos avis, du coup.  
> Le titre vient des "Colchiques" d'Apollinaire (emo flower symbolism is emo)  
> [Ecrit le 2 novembre, dans le cadre de mon NaNoWriMo 2017.]

Le jour où Kageyama commence à cracher des pétales blancs, il manque s'évanouir, s'accroche au mur de sa salle de bain, et se dit qu'il va vomir. Il se dit qu'il va vomir parce que vomir ne semble pas si mal, évacuer quelque chose qui ensuite sera hors de soi pour toujours et ne dérangera plus, en comparaison avec l'impression très nette qu'il va mourir.  
Il ne meurt pas.  
A la place, du haut de ses douze ans, il se renseigne. Ces pétales immaculés, qui vont par six et sont parfois couverts d'un peu de pollen, sont des narcisses. _Narcissus poeticus_ , de la famille des Liliaceae ; il en avait collé sur son herbier, en primaire. Il sait très bien à qui elles sont adressées, d'où elles viennent.

Il serre les dents et va aux entraînements les yeux baissés, respire le moins possible, fait des passes en quasi-apnée ; endigue la toux comme il le peut. Un jour, il se sent mal et manque l’entraînement. L’impression de solitude, d’être bon à rien, est si forte qu’il se dit préférer vomir, ou même mourir, que rater du volley à nouveau.  
Un autre jour, il tousse et garde la bouche résolument fermée, si bien qu’un pétale dépasse de son nez. Personne n’a rien vu. Il l’arrache, le froisse, le laisse tomber au sol discrètement ; mortifié.  
Un autre jour, la toux est si forte qu’il la sent arriver avant qu’elle ne soit là ; sent la démangeaison au fond des poumons, là où le mal se forme et finira par l’asphyxier ; il lève la main, au milieu d’un set, et demande à aller aux toilettes. Il essaye d’ignorer le regard perplexe du coach, quand il l’autorise à voix basse. Il court, claque la porte et, les mains serrées contre le lavabo, crache une flopée de végétaux.  
Il se dit, et c’est loin d’être la première fois : c’est injuste. c’est vraiment injuste. Le plus injuste, c’est que les fleurs, sépales déchirées, corolle rouge agressive, sont tout de même d’une beauté tragique au fond de ce lavabo. Le plus injuste, c’est que leur blancheur sans pareille lui rappelle la pureté de teint de l’autre, et ce côté un peu vantard, morgue, et qu’elles le narguent, et qu’il a tellement l’image d’Oikawa sous les yeux qu’il ne peut se résoudre à les jeter à la poubelle. A la place, il enlève la bonde et laisse couler l’eau ; longtemps. Et puis il va aux toilettes.  
Il est tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il n’entend pas quelqu’un rentrer brusquement lors de la pause qui divise le deuxième et le troisième set, qu’il n’entend pas l’eau qu’on enclenche pour cacher un bruit plus inquiétant -- le bruit d’une toux grave qui racle l’arrière de la gorge. A la place, les sourcils froncés et encore un peu haletant, il prend du papier toilette, s’essuie les mains, tire la chasse ; et sort pour trouver en face de lui le reflet d’Oikawa, penché sur ce même lavabo, dos courbé, cheveux en vrac.

Il y a quelque chose qui tombe de sa bouche,  
une fleur,  
d’un bleu si improbable qu’elle se grave sur la rétine de Tobio.

Lorsqu’Oikawa relève les yeux vers lui, Kageyama peut observer de près à quoi ressemble l’horreur lorsqu’elle se peint sur un visage adolescent. “Je n’ai rien vu, dit-il brusquement – les seuls mots qui lui viennent à l’esprit. Je serai une tombe. Je– oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas voir ça.” Et quand il voit le silence de Tôru, ses mains trembler, il ajoute sur un coup de tête : “Je ne me permettrais jamais. Moi aussi je… _moi aussi._ ”  
Il y a un silence si long qu’il a l’impression qu’il va vomir, ou mourir, ou s’enfoncer sous terre et être asphyxié là sans avoir pu participer au troisième set. Il n’est pas sûr que l’autre ait compris le message. “Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue”, finit par déclarer Oikawa, et quand Kageyama hoche la tête d’un mouvement raide, il sort des latrines sans un regard en arrière.  
On dirait qu’il fuit.  
Kageyama s’assoit à même le carrelage jauni des toilettes. Sa tête tourne.

 

*

 

Plus tard, il fera des recherches sur les autres fleurs aussi. Celles à la teinte tellement turquoise qu’on les croirait colorées artificiellement. Ce sont des plantes de haute altitude, l’Himalaya, même ; des pavots bleus. Leurs pétales sont naturellement froissés, et elles donnent des graines petites et dures, presque grises, une fois que l’enveloppe sèche explose.  
Sans savoir comment, Tobio comprend que ces fleurs sont celles d’Iwaizumi, et il se sent envahi par le sentiment d’une solitude immense, aux limites floues et indéfinies. Il n’arrive pas à déterminer si ce sentiment est celui d’Oikawa, ou le sien.  
Tôru part au lycée sans qu’ils en reparlent ; Kageyama rentre en quatrième, puis en troisième. Il ne meurt pas. Les toux s’espacent, puis disparaissent. Il en est le premier surpris.

 

*

 

Il est persuadé que les fleurs de Hinata seraient des tournesols.  
C’est obligé, c’est sûr et certain ; des fleurs magnifiques, jaune d’or, assoiffées de soleil, et si exubérantes qu’elles vous étoufferaient dès la première toux. Sans vous laisser la moindre chance.  
Ils se sont disputés, battus même, ne se parlent plus, s’entraînent chacun dans leur coin. Il n’avait jamais espéré être l’ami du rouquin, la possibilité même de la chose l’avait laissé de marbre, et il se trouve bizarrement touché par ce nouvel ordre des choses. Confusément, il sait que des pétales devraient sortir de sa bouche, parce qu’il sait qu’il n’y a qu’une fois où il s’est déjà senti aussi vide, aussi mal (aussi en colère contre lui-même).  
Il ne comprend pas ; il ne cherche pas à comprendre. C’est bientôt le tournoi interlycées. Il se met en fonctionnement automatique, et arrête de réfléchir.  
Lorsqu’il tombe sur Oikawa par accident et lui demande des conseils, avec entêtement, avec acharnement, il n’a pas peur ; cela fait plus d’un an que ses symptômes l’ont quitté. L’autre joueur le snobe, le fait chanter, et finit par lui répondre. Puis, alors qu’il va partir – le petit garçon l’accompagnant s’est éloigné – Tobio l’entend murmurer, d’une voix presque réticente :

— Et ta toux ?... Ca va mieux ?

Tobio cille. Accuse le coup. Ouvre la bouche, et se demande quoi répondre. Parce que la question le prend de court, il dit la vérité.

— Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression de fonctionner encore moins bien que d’habitude.” Il fronce le nez. “J’ai… j’ai toutes les émotions qui vont avec, mais pas les fleurs. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’elles restent coincées dans les poumons ?... Est-ce que c’est encore plus grave que d’habitude ?

Il y a un silence. Puis Oikawa éclate de rire. Mais c’est moins un rire moqueur qu’un rire absolument, complètement, parfaitement _incrédule_.

— Mon cher Tobio, il faut que tu apprennes à réfléchir. Si tu es amoureux, sans les fleurs qui vont avec, c’est que c’est réciproque. Ca va mieux que d’habitude, pas plus mal. Y a quoi dans ton cerveau ? Du yaourt ? Ou juste du volley en replay ? Ou-

Il le chambre pendant encore quelques temps, mais Kageyama n’écoute plus. Il est débranché. Figé. Et quand Oikawa, voyant que ses moqueries n’atteignent pas leur cible, se décide à partir et lui souhaite une bonne journée d’un ton un peu piquant, il répond, mais à peine.  
 _C’est réciproque.  
_ La possibilité ne lui était jamais venue à l’esprit.

 

*

 

Il ne dira pas à Hinata que c’est grâce à Oikawa qu’il a trouvé le courage de l’embrasser, plus tard, après la finale, après les effusions, alors qu’ils rentraient ensemble encore enivrés de joie.  
Peut-être qu’il parle à Hinata de son passif avec Oikawa, un soir, alors qu’ils viennent de fêter leurs quatre mois.  
Peut-être qu’Hinata comprend tout seul.

Il n’est plus très sûr.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Donc *ok* peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une excuse pour 1) parler de Tobio et ses crush 2) exposer la manière dont je lie les différents personnages de HQ!! au langage des fleurs. Ici Oikawa récolte la narcisse des poètes, Iwaizumi le pavot bleu et Hinata le tournesol (Tobio avait vu juste). J'aurais voulu caser d'autres de mes headcanons mais ça ne rentrait pas vraiment dans l'histoire ; enfin sachez quand même que dans ma tête, Kageyama hérite de la clématite bleue, Asahi est lié à l'ail des ours et Tsukishima au nénuphar ! (Si vous vous sentez de commenter, j'avoue que je veux bien discuter de ça, ça m'amuse)


End file.
